Replacements
by XXPrincessJasmineXX
Summary: Two new people at school replace the people on the top of the popularity chart. But what if a simple 'get together' can turn to so much more...possibly even a relashionship. The thing is...how will everyone else react? changed, a bit


Replacements

A story by Jasmine

a.k.a Jazz, Fire Princess

* * *

_**Dear Diary**_

_Ever feel like some-one is replacing you? _

_Some-one better than you?_

_Some-one handsomer? __Some-one prettier?_

_Ever felt the feeling of revenge?_

_Felt the feeling of being dumped?_

_Lonliness? __Anger? __Everlasting Love? __Joy?_

* * *

CHAPTER i : Welcome to East High! 

**Anastasia**

I looked at her, eyed her carefully. I couldn't help it…she looked so…so _unfashionable_! I mean-_hey_- who would wear a green jacket, a white shirt and pink jeans She was a total weird-o! Talk about it!

'Anastasia!'

_Huh? Was that my alarm clock?_

'Detention for a week! GO!'

**Stefan**

**I closed my eyes. It was time for b-ball. I was nervous. I had never been nervous in my whole life. Except once. When a girl…**

'**BASKET BALL PRACTCE IS NOW ON!'**

**I ran to the gym. I had to go through the test game with the normal players to see if I was good enough for the team. As I was about to enter the gym, I saw her. The girl who got detention. She was trying to get away. I laughed.**

'**What you laughing at?' She asked.**

'**Sorry.' I said. 'Gotta go, B-ball practice, see-Ya!'**

**Phew! I barely got away! Life is tough really though. And it's about to get worst. I looked at the gym. **_**Way worse**_

**Troy**

It was the first day of a new year. And as usual we played with the new people, and the captains were chosen. Everyone was sure it was me. All I could say is that it was a 95 that I was going to be captain. After all, I was captain last year!

'Troy Bolton, as the proud son of Coach Bolton you should atleast have more spirit!' Chad Danforth, my best friend, and also my team-mate said to me.

'Ya! It's sure you will win, ask the whole team!' Zeke Baylor added.

'I'll ask them! Hey B-BALL fans, who do you think will win?' Chad asked.

'TROY! TROY! TROY! TroooY!'

I blushed and hit Chad on the back. He was mega-embarrassing some times! Chad just shot me apologetic looks as the crowd stopped.

Then I saw it. My dad was talking to one of the new players. He was shocked. I could see. And there were not many things that made Coach Bolton amazed. I knew. After all, he was my dad! It must be the boy!

I crept closer hoping to catch some of their conversation. I did. Actually, I was even luckier. I caught all of their conversation without being caught.

**Boy: **Hi.

**Coach: **Hello. I am Coach Bolton. You are new, I suspect?

**Boy: **Yes Mr. Bolton.

**Coach: **Call me "Coach". What's your name then, boy?

**Boy (nervously): **Stefan Stilter.

**Coach (amazed): **You mean _the_ Stefan Stilter? The greatest basketball player under 20 ever?

**Boy: **Is there any other?

**Coach (talking to himself): **No! I think I'm going to faint! The best B-Ball champion has come to _my_ basketball coaching!

_Faint?_ He can't faint! HE NEVER FAINTS! There it goes-guess I won't be captain! I told that Danforth kid! He raised my hopes which are very bad. My dad always told me not to count the points 'till they're on board. Guess that's true!

'LET THE COMPETION BEGIN!'

I walked over, or rather ran. I got the ball and ran to the hoops.

_Coach said to fake right  
And break left  
Watch out for the pick  
And keep an eye on defense  
Gotta run the give and go  
And take the ball to the hole  
But don't be afraid  
To shoot the outside "J"_

I looked up, I shot. Missed! Damn!

Then, that boy got it. He ran and ran then shot. He hit. Of course! He was the best B-Ball player, my dad said so.

I gotta play like that!

_U gotta  
Get'cha get'cha head in the game  
We gotta  
Get our, get our, get our, get our head in the game_

_U gotta  
Get'cha get'cha head in the game  
We gotta  
Get our, get our, get our, get our head in the game_

_U gotta  
Get'cha get'cha head in the game  
We gotta  
Get our, get our, get our, get our head in the game_

I ran. Chad got it, I opened my hands. He passed.

I went for the hoop, and threw the ball. Got it! No! I missed! AGAIN! ARRAGHH!

_Let's make sure  
That we get the rebound  
'Cause when we get it  
Then the crowd will go wild  
A second chance  
Gotta grab it and go  
Maybe this time  
We'll hit the right notes_

I shook my head-concentrate Troy! CONCENTRATE!

_Wait a minute  
It's not the time or place  
Wait a minute  
Get my head in the game  
Wait a minute  
Get my head in the game  
Wait a minute  
Wait a minute_

_I gotta  
Get my, get my head in the game  
You gotta  
Get'cha, get'cha, get'cha, get'cha head in the game_

_I gotta  
Get my, get my head in the game  
You gotta  
Get'cha, get'cha, get'cha, get'cha head in the game_

_I gotta  
Get my, get my head in the game  
You gotta  
Get'cha, get'cha, get'cha, get'cha head in the game_

I ran, I got it. The boy stood in front asking to pass. I passed, but missed.

Finally the boy and a few other new guys hit 5 other goals. I felt so wrong. That should be me! What's wrong?

_I gotta  
Get my, get my head in the game  
You gotta  
Getcha, get'cha, get'cha, get'cha head in the game_

_I gotta  
Get my, get my head in the game  
You gotta  
Get'cha, get'cha, get'cha, get'cha head in the game_

_I gotta _

_Get my, get my head in the game _

_You gotta _

_Get'cha, get'cha, get'cha, get'cha head in the game_

STOP SINGING!

_I gotta _

_Get my, get my head in the game _

_You gotta _

_Get'cha, get'cha, get'cha, get'cha head in the game _

**3 weeks later**

**Author**

_He's cute._

Anastasia thought as she ducked from Miss.Popular Sharpay. She wasn't talking about Troy Bolton-the ultimate school cutie, she was talking about the _**new**_** school** cutie and the **new** B-ball champion. It was like he took the all-so perfect Troy Bolton's spot as first popular boy. Anastasia didn't care if he was a jock he was still cute. And it seemed she had taken Sharpay's spot as **Popular Girl**. She wasn't all as mean as Sharpay. She was actually fun.

She looked at the corner of her eye to where Stefan was sitting and sighed, she wished he liked her. As she exited the school she felt a slight tap on her shoulder. She whisked around, it was...

'Um hey..._Stefan Stilter_ remember, I was wondering if you'd like to come over...um so we can...um...catch up...you know..not anything too...'

'I'd love to.' She interrupted, as she flashed him a smile and left him clue-less. She had a thing with boys y'know.

'Great!' He said to himself.

Wow! Her first date with **Dream Boy**!

_Ooooh!_

* * *

**This is my first HSM story! I hope you like it! I know it is long but bear me (Its the song's fault!). I will try and update soon because I have to work on my other story (which I have not updated so far) and I want to create a new Bratz story.**

**So long,**

**R&R,**

**-Princess Jasmine**


End file.
